In the Rain
by robspace54
Summary: They could only turn to one another for survival, and more.


**In the Rain**

by robspace54

"A Human Reaction" Series 1, Episode 16 put our travelers on Earth and things go from bad to horrible.

**The characters, places and situations of **_**FARSCAPE,**_** are owned by The Jim Henson Company. This story places no claim of remuneration or ownership, nor do I make any attempt to infringe upon any rights of the owners or producers. Thank you for reading and reviews are much appreciated.**

000

Rygel was DEAD. Not just dead but _dissected_; splayed out like a dead frog in high school Biology class. That thought was overlaid on John's mind, on top of all their other knotty problems. D'Argo was gone, the Farscape One module torn apart, and now he and Aeryn were fugitives.

He was so tired, so tired. How could they _do_ that to Rygel? No, not _they_. Us, me, the humans. People did it. Scared, paranoid people did it, the same sorts who hated foreigners, aliens, all that. The same people who created the Holocaust, Cambodia's Killing Fields, Jim Crow, slavery, bondage…

He ought to have shot that bastard Cobb, John mused. He turned away from the window, where rain streaked the glass and thunder and lightning were out there over Sydney Harbor. Exhausted, he sat down next to Aeryn.

Aeryn was staring at the floor, spent in body and mind, but she managed to feel the bed shift when John sat down with his warm bare shoulder against hers. The beer was good, tasty. It gave her a little buzz, like raslak, but not as strong.

'Down the hatch,' he'd told her, so she had drunk the beer. She liked the beer taste better than the grizzled keeze sandwich he'd cooked in the galley; but it filled her belly.

What was _keeze_, she wondered? No matter, they'd likely be dead before too long anyway. She'd told John they will have to kill her to capture her. Better to go down fighting than to be killed for scientific study. Not even Peacekeepers killed prisoners for that. She fixated on a seam on the deck covering as she felt John push his face against her shoulder. He needed a shave.

She turned to look at him, as he ran his cheek along her shoulder, then felt his warm breath against her neck. He looked up into her eyes, and as she felt her body grow warm, she kissed him.

He responded, his lips working against hers. Their lips, teeth, and tongues touched.

After all that's happened you want sex? John thought. Smooth Johnny boy; a real Captain Kirk move. You're off your rocker.

He turned away for a moment, putting his beer on the floor, so she did likewise. So, then she reached for his leg and began to stroke it from knee to hip, pressing hard.

Dead by morning, Aeryn, she thought, might as well see what a human was like. She had wondered, ever since their escape from the Flax. But he looked Sebacean, even smelled like a Sebacean when he worked out on Moya's lower tiers, running circuit after circuit like a meek in a maze.

Her hand froze as he put one arm around her waist, the other up to her throat.

John slowly ran his fingers from the front to the back of her neck and he felt her breathing get faster.

Their kiss went deeper, longer, so she flicked her tongue into his mouth.

He broke the kiss, and looked into her eyes. "Aeryn, uhm…" he ran his tongue over his teeth, "we don't… have to… sorry." He started to let her go.

In reply she wormed her left hand under his shirt at the back and ran her hand up between his shoulder blades. "No," she told him.

"No, what?" he asked.

She blew air out of her nose. They were as safe as they might be in the house, she still had the handgun, no one had found them yet, and the sound of the rain (delightful thing – she'd quite enjoyed tasting it) on the roof was soothing somehow. Now on this alien world where the humans had apparently killed Rygel, and taken D'Argo away to someplace called Nevada, wherever that was, she wanted to have sex with a human.

But it wasn't just any human; it was _John_ – John Crichton, astronaut. He'd saved her from death at the hands of Crais, and now on his world they had to make plans. But where could they go? How to get there? If they stole an _airpane_, she ought to be able to fly it, or John could. Then go to ground; hide, while she learned the language, and then they could…

Could what? Get back to Moya and Pilot? Could they steal a spacecraft? Not likely. And would the wormhole still be up there to take them home? No, they were here on Earth to stay, and the challenge was to survive, for longer than just tomorrow.

John rested his forehead against hers. "Aeryn, we don't have to…"

She cleared her throat. "I want to, and so do you."

"But doing… _it_ makes _no_ sense," he protested.

"Not much has on your planet," she answered him. "And if we are to die…"

"Not if I can help it. Dad - my dad, will help us, if he can."

"You trust him?"

"He's my dad, my father."

Aeryn sensed that a human _father_ meant something different to humans than to Sebaceans. "Fine," she replied. "Now… let's proceed." She pulled his shirt out of his trousers. She then put her lips on his and deeply kissed him.

He tried to squirm away, but she held him fast, digging her right hand deeper between his legs and she felt his bulge down there grow hard. So far, he's felt very much a Sebacean, very… _responsive_. She felt a warmth spread down her body as his breath got louder.

John's hand then slowly dropped from her neck to her chest and began to lightly stroke her breasts through her shirt. "This is a bad idea," he whispered.

In answer she pulled her top out of her waistband so he could touch her more easily. "Make sex with me John."

"Uhm, Aeryn, we call it making love," he said smiling.

"Whatever," she said as she closed her eyes. "We'll have to make plans to get away."

"Yeah." Now he was working on both her breasts and they responded as human female breast tissue would. Warmer, harder, and larger, and her nipples… John almost laughed aloud as part of his brain was exploring Aeryn, while another was cataloging differences. So far there were none between his people and hers.

But he was touching _Aeryn_, not a scary alien Peacekeeper. It was Aeryn Sun, and right then she was all that mattered, and he'd do everything possible to save her, if not himself.

Aeryn laid back and pulled him down with her, then she began working at his trouser fasteners. The humans had killed Rygel, and probably D'Argo as well, and their mutual future was dim, but right now, all she wanted was to have this man on her… in her… around her.

John stopped things before they went too far. "Aeryn, but, what about?" he waved a hand in the air.

"About what, John?"

"I…" He was thinking about contraception. Was it even possible that human sperm and Sebacean egg could fuse and grow properly? "Well, when a guy, that's _me_, and a girl, uhm, that's _you_ – here on Earth, make love, we… uhm, usually, try _not_ to get the girl pregnant."

Did Sebacean women have periods? Not that he could tell, but Moya was a big ship, and Aeryn could be moody at the best of times. "And I don't know if…"

Aeryn shook her head. "Sebaceans aren't made that way. Don't worry about it, John. And besides the chance of you and me living long enough to make offspring are slim to none, anyway." She bit her lip for a moment. She'd had friends who been selected and had even volunteered for breeding, but it wasn't something she had planned for or even thought about it. "And the way thing's have been going on your Earth…" she shrugged.

He sighed sadly. "I suppose, you're right." 'Not made _that_ way?' What in holy hell does that mean? He looked carefully at her and all he wanted was this exhausted, slightly tipsy, and half-dressed alien chick, who was beautiful, and as near as could tell, all the interesting bits of her (at least so far) worked just like people.

Aeryn ran her hands through his hair. "Make sex… uhm, love to me John Crichton. And I will to you."

John nodded. "Okay." Might as well, they'll probably kill us tomorrow anyway. "I'll do everything I can to… keep you safe, when we get out of here. Trust me."

"I do." She looked up at him. "Human." She did trust this man – trusted him with every bit of her being. She held him tightly.

"Sebacean," he answered, with a smile. "Now… ahem, where were we?"

Then Aeryn and John discovered that Sebaceans and humans could mate – have sex – and enjoy the process, and for a short while all the problems of tomorrow could wait until after the dawn.

In the heat of passion and longing, two people - human and Sebecean - on that rainy night, forged a bond of trust that would never be broken.

**The End**


End file.
